


Let's Give it a Shot

by nightchandac



Series: Amatus, pls [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchandac/pseuds/nightchandac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I've been playing Inquisition for a week and have hopelessly become Dorian trash.<br/>So here's a collection of kiss prompt responses with him and my Trevelyan, Nicos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good morning kiss

_ **A Hinterlands Sunrise** _

 

A small breeze made the tent flaps flutter, brushing gently against Dorian’s feet. The movement was enough to wake him and he groaned quietly at the light seeping through the gap. When he reached over to find Nicos, he was met with empty space and he groaned again. How the man could stand being awake at this ungodly hour, Dorian would never understand. Reluctantly, he rose to go out and find him.

Once he was decently covered, he ventured out into the cold morning air, squinting against the light filtering through the leaves. A little ways down the path, he found Nicos sitting on a large boulder, watching the last bits of sun rise over the horizon. The sun glinted off the clasps of his shirt and Dorian smiled at the sight. He looked almost god-like, sitting still in the hazy morning sunlight, literally sparkling. As quietly as he could manage, Dorian made his way over to Nicos to sit beside him.

As he settled in place on the cold rock, he threw an arm around Nicos's waist and he scooted closer. Nicos smiled, still staring off in the distance.

The rest of the camp was still sleeping, and the wildlife in the area had only recently begun to stir, filling the air with quiet chirps and calls, echoing off the morning silence.

Suddenly, Dorian saw why Nicos always woke so early. This particular brand of peace only happened at dawn. As Nicos shifted to get more comfortable against Dorian, all Dorian could think of was how far he'd fallen for the younger man. He reached over and, tilting his chin up to face him, brought their faces together in a kiss. It was slow and languid and instead of heating them up, only added to the peace of the morning. It felt completely natural and Dorian nearly sagged in relief.

When they parted, Nicos's bright blue eyes bored into his, a smile crinkling around them. "Good morning," he sighed.

Dorian rested his cheek against the top of Nicos's and smiled. "Good morning, _amatus_."


	2. 'I almost lost you' kiss

The healers had left for the moment and Dorian seized the opportunity to sit back at Nicos’s side, gently holding his hand, careful not to move his injured arm.  He looked Nicos over, examining the changes the healing had done.  He didn’t look as alarmingly pale, though his bruises had darkened to a sickening purple-black.  The bandage around his middle had been changed, tiny speckles of red already seeping through.  Dorian swallowed his fear, forcing his face into a neutral expression.  He couldn’t see much under the thick blanket, but he imagined his legs were covered in the same dark bruises.  Cassandra had been right; he didn’t want to see Nicos like this.  But he knew Nicos and he knew if he found out Dorian had refused to be by his side, if he woke up alone—if he woke up _at all_ —he’d be upset.  He couldn’t stand the thought of having Nicos upset with him.

“Come back,” he whispered as he leaned his head down to rest on the edge of the bed.  As he took deep breaths, he took in Nicos’s familiar woody scent and let it relax him.

He hadn’t noticed he’d fallen asleep until a groan woke him up.  Immediately, his head snapped up and he saw that Nicos was coming to. 

Quietly, barely opening his mouth, Nicos began to speak.  “Dorian…can you…can you let go of my hand?”

Dorian sat up and gently pulled his hand free, confusion and hurt filling him.  “Oh.  Sorry.”

Slowly, Nicos turned his head in Dorian’s direction.  He struggled to open his eyes, as swollen as his cheeks were, but the bright blue shone through and he looked healthier.  Still broken and battered, but better.  For a while he said nothing and simply watched Dorian as the mage crossed his arms over his chest and looked everywhere but at Nicos.

Finally uncomfortable with the silent stare, Dorian asked, “What?”

“I meant you were hurting my hand, idiot.”  He offered a weak half-smile, but winced as it aggravated the cut on his cheek.

Dorian couldn’t fight the embarrassment quickly rising and he blushed, earning a huff of quiet laughter from Nicos.  He sagged in relief at the sound and despite every instinct telling him not to, he leaned forward and kissed him, a full, passionate kiss of longing.

Nicos groaned again and Dorian backed off, his eyebrows knitted together in both relief and worry.  “I almost lost you, _amatus_.  Don’t you ever do that again.”

“Aw, you do care.  And here I thought you were using me as arm candy," Nicos replied, using Dorian's own line with a small smile.

Dorian wanted to laugh, he wanted to reply in kind, but he was too overcome with relief and exhaustion to do anything but smile and wink at him.  “I should inform the healers that you’re awake.  And your advisers.  They’ll be pleased to know there won’t be a power vacuum after all.”

Nicos nodded and smiled after him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request/prompt, feel free to ask! This kiss prompt meme has 25 prompts, but I'm open to more!


End file.
